deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiren VS Alien X
Description Dragon Ball Super VS Ben 10. Two overpowered aliens with unrealistic levels of power clash in this fight that's bound to destroy the universe. Will Jiren make this Alien's death a little X-treme? Will this Celestialsapien make Jiren lose his pride forever? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: As King Arthur once said "Might is right." Many people crave power. Boomstick: And there are definitely a lot of humans who have attempted to gain power at the cost of many lives. Wiz: And today's combatants are certainly some the most powerful aliens in fiction. Boomstick: Like Jiren, the powerful Pride Trooper of Universe 11. Wiz: And Alien X, the most powerful alien in the Omnitrix. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Jiren (*Cues: Hyperbolic Time Chamber - Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2*) Wiz: Jiren was once a child who came home to return to find his parents murdered. Boomstick: That sounds suspiciously like Barry's origin. Wiz: After that nightmare, he was found by someone who would be his teacher. Boomstick: But the same guy who killed his parents later killed his teacher and allies. Geez, did this guy have it out for Jiren or something? Wiz: The friends that survived gave up hope and moved on. This incident led Jiren to no longer believe in trust. And so, he isolated himself and trained hard and hard to gain strength and nothing more. Boomstick: And so, Jiren trained as hard as he could until he was found by the Pride Troopers, warriors of truth and justice. (*Cues: World Tournament Arena - Dragon Ball FighterZ*) Wiz: As a Pride Trooper, Jiren has unimaginable power, to the point where's more powerful than a God of Destruction. He can fly, shoot blasts of ki energy, and sense ki as well. Boomstick: He's got numerous techniques to help overpower his opponents. Like with his signature move, the Power Impact. Which is a red-orange ball of ki that expands. Wiz: This blast of ki energy is powerful enough to knock out Kale in her Legendary Super Saiyan form. His Energy Punch are fists coated in red ki powerful enough to to eradicate the Kamehameha of Goku even when he's in Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken. Boomstick: This guy does not mess around. He can also create energy barriers powerful enough to block Goku's Kamehameha, Vegeta's Final Flash, and an energy attack from Android 17 simultaneously. Wiz: Jiren's ki is so powerful that with his Invisible Eye Blast, he can unleash a powerful force blast just by looking at his enemies. This was powerful enough to fight back a Spirit Bomb powered by every member of Team Universe 7. Boomstick: You know you're an overpowered monster when you can stop a powerful energy ball powered by a super strong team by just looking at it. His Invisible strikes is where he attacks people at speds so fast, he doesn't even seem to be moving. Wiz: And to combat Goku's Ultra Instinct transformation, Jiren had to unlock some forms of his own, such as Full Power. Boomstick: In this form, his aura takes a texture similar to fire and it boosts his incredible power. But it's not like this was enough so he got another one. Wiz: This one is called Hidden Power Awakened, which he mastered through the trauma of his past, increasing his muscle mass and power and create a fiery ki aura powerful enough to reach the point where his Pride Trooper uniform is blasted off. (*Cues: World Tournament Battle Theme #3 - Dragon Ball Z Budokai*) Boomstick: In his Full Power, he was able to take down Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Shinka Vegeta, and Android 17 all at once. Wiz: A Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Shinka are much more powerful than a regular Super Saiyan Blue. To compare, Vegeta was able to destroy the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just by turning Super Saiyan Blue. And those previous forms are certainly stronger. Boomstick: And given the fact that Andoid 17 was able to fight on par with Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Jiren essentially fought three people with the power of Super Saiyan Blue. Wiz: And Hidden Power Awakened was able to fight on par with the Ultra Instinct Goku, being able to bypass the Ultra Instinct's instantaneous dodging. But even without his other forms, Jiren has more than earned his right as one the most powerful warriors in the Dragon Ball multiverse. Boomstick: He was strong enough to one-shot Golden Frieza, who could take a hit from Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Wiz: and in a fight with Goku, he even shook the World of Void, a realm of infinite size. And one of his energy blasts managed to overpower a Kamehameha from Ultra Instinct Goku. Boomstick: He's also fast. He's managed to move behind Goku faster than he could see and even managed to travel between planets. Wiz: Jiren himself even stated that this would be much faster rather than using a spaceship. Not only that, Jiren can take major punishment. He's tough to take hits from Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta without flinching and has withstood being kneed and Kamehameha'd by an Ultra Instinct Goku. Boomstick: Jiren's beaten many people before. He's defeated Hit, the ultimate assasin of Universe 6. Wiz: In that same fight, Hit trapped Jiren in his Cage of Time, but Jiren was able to break out of it. Boomstick: He's battled Ultra Instinct Goku to the point where he wears out and even defeated True Golden Frieza, a mastered version of the Golden form. Wiz: But Jiren is not unstoppable. He's not always willing to go all out and despite his numerous feats, he still lost at the hands of Goku, Frieza, and Android 17. Boomstick: But still, with his fiery forms and stoic attitude, he's still a force to be reckoned with. Wiz: And at the end of the Tournament of Power, Jiren realized the importance of companions and vowed to one day defeat Goku. His stoic attitude and fighting spirit makes him such a memorable opponent. Jiren: An assasin... What a dirty line of work. Alien X (*Cues: Into the Void - FusionFall*) Wiz: Ben Tennyson has wielded many powerful aliens in his career. Boomstick: Humongousaur, Four Arms, Way Big, and Atomix are all powerhouses in their own right. Wiz: But very few hold a candle to Ben's Celestialsapien form, Alien X. Boomstick: One time, these alien creature called the Incurseans came to find the princess Attea. Wiz: You see, Attea had been captured by a mercenary named Sevenseven. Boomstick: Seriously? That's gotta be one of the dumbest names I've ever heard. Wiz: Ben, Gwen, and Kevin agreed to help find Attea. After tracking her mana to a dam, Sevenseven retaliated by destroying it. In order to stop a potential catastrophe, Ben assumed his untested Celestialsapien form, Alien X. (*Cues: Ben 10 Theme 3 - Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL*) Boomstick: As a Celestialsapien, Alien X is ridiculously op. He possesses incredible strength, blitizing speed, and godlike durability. Wiz: Alien X possesses the power of omnipotence, though not complete omnipotence. He can create anything he wants and according to Kevin. Kevin: They could just blink and we'd be gone. Boomstick: And if you doubt Kevin's words, he knows a thing or two about aliens. Wiz: Alien X also has telekinesis and can even self-duplicate. He can turn himself and his duplicates into a black hole and create some sort of celestial tentacle? Boomstick: Whatever works, Wiz. He can also create time waves to reverse events in a specific place and even grow to to the size of a galaxy. (*Cues: Ultimate Combat 3 - Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction*) Wiz: Alien X is strong enough to trade punches with the Galactic Gladiator. The Gladiator was strong enough to make Alien X flinch. He even managed to stop a speeding Galactic Gladiator. Boomstick: Just how tough is Alien X? Well, one time, one of Ben's friends, Argit, got his hands on a weapon called the Anihilaarg, a weapon literally designed to destroy universes. Wiz: The Anihilaarg was set off and destroyed the entire universe. Except for Alien X as he pretty much no-sold the destruction. Boomstick: He's also fast enough to fly interstellar distances in combat. Wiz: With his powers of omnipotence, he's managed to recreate a copy of the universe once the previous one was destroyed. And Alien X has even managed to defeat the Galactic Gladiator, who according to Serena, is one the most decisive Celestialsapiens known. Boomstick: But even omnipotence has a limit. In order to do anything, two of the three heads have to agree to it. Wiz: Since one voice, Bellicus, represents rage and aggression and another voice, Serena, represents, love and compassion, getting them to agree is pretty hard. Thankfully, Ben managed to overcome that stupid weakness by convincing Bellicus and Serena to "give him the keys to Alien X." Boomstick: However, Alien X is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed by others. Wiz: Though it should be noted that whoever steals Alien X's powers will have floating heads to deal with on their own. Alien X is also incapable of survivng on the planet Anur Vladias and his actions can be neutralized by other Celestialsapiens. Boomstick: Still, with the ability to create a universe and beat people with his level of power, it's no wonder Alien X is easily ben's strongest aliens and one of the most powerful aliens in the series, second only to the Nalijans. Rook: Alien X is awesome! Alien X: Told you. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Setting Off - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders*) Alien X was flying in the vastness of space. Rook: Ben, are you sure this is a good idea? Alien X: Totally. I haven't been Alien X in a while and since I can control him, I'm gonna use him. Why else do you think I have the Life-form Lock? Alien X turned around only to find a ki blast fired at him, but he deflected it. Jiren revealed himself. Alien X: Woah, who are you, pal? Jiren: My name is Jiren. And you must be Alien X. If I am to defeat Goku, I must become stronger. Alien X: Well, if you wanted a fight, all ya had to do was ask. Jiren: I should warn you. I have the potential to destroy a universe. Alien X: Then I guess that I should do this then. Alien X's hands started to emit a white energy around them. He started to tear apart time and space and created a dimensional hole and created a universe. Alien X: Follow me in here. Alien X and Jiren went through the hole which then sealed itself. Jiren then marveled at the number of stars. Alien X: What do you think? I made this fight in case we destroy the universe. This will be a scapegoat. Jiren: Very well. Prepare yourself for battle. Jiren flew away from Alien X ready to engage him in battle. Fight! (*Cues: Adventure's End - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team*) Alien X flew towards Jiren and punched him in the face. Jiren punched Alien X in the stomach and punched him down. Alien X got back up and started puncinh Jiren, but he just blocked every one of Alien X's punches. He fired the Power Impact which knocked back Alien X. Alien X later waved his hand and repelled it. Alien X flew towards Jiren and tackled him. Jiren used Energy Fist to punch Alien X, but Alien X blocked it and used his telekinesis to make Jiren punch himself with his own Energy Fists and then threw him over to the other side. Alien X created a miniature planet in his hand. Alien X: This thing in my hand right here? It's a planet. Jiren: I'm pretty sure planets aren't so small that they can fit in your hand. Alien X: Then maybe you'd like a closer view. Here! Catch! Alien X threw his miniature planet at Jiren, but before he could destroy it, Alien X enlarged its size, making it as big and wide as a planet. This caught Jiren off guard, causing him to lose his concentration and get hit by the planet. Jiren used his Power Impact and destroyed it, creating a huge explosion. Alien X emerged from the explosion and punched Jiren and kicked him far. Alien X created a planet which Jiren crashed into. Alien X charged towards Jiren, tackling him head-on and completely breaking the planet they were on. (*Cues: Firefly - Batman: Arkham Origins*) Alien X proceeded to punch Jiren, but was overwhelmed by Jiren's Invisible Eye Blast. Alien X: What? What's going on? Jiren: This. Jiren used energy Fist and started punching Alien X. Alien X threw a punch, but Jiren's Energy Barrier stopped it. Alien X started to try and crush it. Just as it was about to crack, Jiren sucker punched Alien X and fired the Power Impact. Alien X used his telekinesis and sent the Power Impact right back, but Jiren created an Energy Barrier to block. The Power Impact and the Energy Barrier collided, making a huge explosion. Alien X appeared right in front of Jiren, to Jiren's surprise. Alien X: Surprise! Alien X uppercut Jiren up and then flew up and punched him. Jiren regained himself and flew towards Alien X. Alien X flew towards Jiren and tackled him, but Jiren recovered. Jiren powered up and reached Full Power. He sped towards Alien X and started laying a major beatdown on him. Jiren then fired a Power Impact, knocking back Alien X. He later flew into it and started pummeling Alien X before using his Energy Fist, creating a huge explosion that knocked back Alien X. Alien X: Ok. Now I'm serious. Alien X covered himself in a white aura and flew towards Jiren and started beating him up super bad. With both fighters ready, they each threw a punch that collided with each other. The collision between the punches was so powerful that it shook the pocket dimension they were in. They started clashing punches so fast that they were creating tons of shockwaves. Jiren reached his Hidden Power Awakened form, leaving Alien X in awe. Alien X: Alright. Brute force alne won't win me this match now. Time for some creativity! Alien X grew to the size of a galaxy and created numerous duplicates of himself. Alien X and his duplicates created celestial tentacles to constrict Jiren. Jiren tried his hardest and broke out albeit exhausted. Alien X took back his clones and returned to normal size. Jiren, still willing to fight, threw a punch. Alien X threw a punch. Their punch created a powerful explosion that started to destroy the pocket dimension they were in and Jiren started suffering the negative effects before being destroyed. Alien X tore open a hole and left that dimension and Jiren to die. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Perplexahedron - Project Exonaut*) Boomstick: Good thing they made that universe otherwise Ben's could've been destroyed. Wiz: This fight was extremely close. Both were equally strong, equally tough, and to top it all of, neither could exploit the other's weaknesses so easily. Boomstick: But as close as this fight was, there had to be a winner. And here's why Alien X is ours. Wiz: When it came to speed, Alien X held the upper hand. While Jiren can move fast enough to cross interplanetary distances, but Alien X can cross interstellar distances, much wider than Jiren. Boomstick: To top that off, Alien X was actually fighting at that speed, unlike Jiren. Wiz: And while Jiren did have more options for attacks, Alien X's options were the ones he needed to get a leg up over Jiren's crazy power. And while Jiren did escape the Cage of Time, this does not mean he's beyond the fourth dimension. Hit himself literally states that he won't have enough power to contain Jiren. So in all realness, all Jiren needed was to be stronger than Hit. Boomstick: Even with Jiren's "super modes" Alien X's abilities and craftiness allowed him to keep up with and counter Jiren's insane power. Wiz: Ben has shown to be able to come up with all sorts of different tactics in battle even as a child. Ben: Four Arms' strength plus XLR8's speed plus Diamondhead's invulnerability equals... Kevin 11: One mean punch! Wiz: And given the fact that Alien X could've just thought jiren out of existence, Jiren's power ultimately met its match. Boomstick: Jiren didn't stand a chance against this Alien in the form he was in. I think he needs some X-cercise. Wiz: The winner is Alien X. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Gender VS Non-Gender themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018